Forget
by Luvya
Summary: “Hey, you know… Numbuh One would kill us if he knew what we did.” She said somewhat off hand. Kuki/Wally Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Forget

**Forget**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Codename Kids Next Door.

**Summery: **For a moment she forgot. It was his fault really. That stupid teenager, who up until yesterday had been her best friend.

**Authors Note: **This takes place as though INTEVIEW wasn't aired. Numbuh One is still there.

**Theme: #**1 look over here

1

For a moment she forgot.

Okay maybe that was wrong. She corrected herself.

It was _longer_ than a moment she forgot.

Numbuh One was going to kill her for this, or perhaps Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Five was going to which ever one got to her first.

It was his fault really.

That stupid teenager.

That stupid teenager, who up until yesterday had been her best friend.

But that was beside the point.

Because now he was the enemy.

However for that small moment she forgot.

As soon as he had planted his lips on hers, she managed to forget everything.

Forget that he was a traitor to the KND.

Forget that he was a teenager.

Forget that he was her ex-best friend.

She was now looking at the boy who gave her first (non zombified- although that was him too…) kiss.

"Now when I say Numbuh Three, look over here would you _look over here?_" He told her bringing her out of her daze.

"Traitor." She retorted, trying to find something she was still mad at him about. He was not going to be right. She was not going to follow him. She was not that _weak._

"Kid." He responded easily.

"Teen." He stepped closer to her again and she felt her heart beat faster.

"So are you coming or not?" He questioned.

"I'm not a coward." She retorted turning her back on him.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is going to be a five part serious of one shots decribing Kuki and Wally from Wally's thirteenth birthday to Kuki's. As for the theme part I took up the thirty kisses challenge on livejournal with Wally/Kuki and thought this was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget**

**Summery: **It's very hard to try to forget someone who keeps stalking you

**Authors Note: **This takes place as though INTEVIEW wasn't aired. Numbuh One is still there. Well in spirit.

**Theme: #**2 News/Letter

*2*

* * *

It's very hard to try to forget someone who keeps stalking you. She soon realised. She looked warily at her email account not even bothering to wonder how he managed to get a hold of her email address. She sighed at the name.

Wally Beatles.

She _could_ always just move it straight to the deleted items bin.

The Numbuh Five part of her was telling her that it was the sane and sensible idea.

The Numbuh Two part of her was reminding her about the kiss and did she really want to bring that up again?

The Numbuh One part of her was arguing that she should go ahead and read it.

He _could_ actually have some reliable information.

So she clicked on it.

Instantly she knew it was a bad idea as she started to read.

_Numbuh Three,_

_You're the only member of the original team left._

_Yes, you called me a coward._

_However your thirteenth birthday is in a week._

_The offers still there, kid._

_x.o.x.o_

_Wally._

She bit her lip.

She _could_ take the offer.

She shouldn't take the offer.

But she _could_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forget**

**Summery: **It was no secret that she hated birthdays.

**Authors Note: **This takes place as though INTEVIEW wasn't aired. Numbuh One is still there. Well in spirit.

**Theme: #**3 Jolt!

*3*

* * *

It was no secret that she hated birthdays.

Well no secret in her new sector.

A couple of members in her old sector would tell her otherwise, however that was then.

Now she _hated_ birthdays.

Her team tiptoed around them.

So it was while reading that letter she had a jolt of surprise.

_It was her thirteenth birthday soon._

She reread his letter again for the third time, just to make one hundred percent sure.

The x.o.x.o staring her in the face.

It could be a joke.

He could be playing with her.

However a second later she had another jolt when memories that she had tried to push to the back of her mind came flying back.

_**Operation: F.A.S.T.F.O.O.D**_

_**Operation: G.H.O.S.T**_

_**Operation: L.O.V.E**_

_**Abby's decommissioning**_

_**Nigel's decommissioning**_

_**Hoagie's decommissioning.**_

_**Wally becoming a traitor.**_

_**Her first kiss.**_

Now it was time for her own decommissioning and she didn't know what to do.

"So kid, what do you want to do?" A familiar Australian accent came from her window causing her to jump again.

"You're walking a fine line _teen_" She spat.

"You're going to be one soon enough _kid_" He said with a smirk.

God she _hated_ that smirk.

He held out his hand, "all you have to do is take it."

"What if I don't want to remember?" She questioned.

"Then don't take my hand." He responded with ease.

She hesitated for a split second.

Then she reached.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forget**

**Summery: **Although it was only four months between his thirteenth birthday and her thirteenth birthday it was possibly the biggest distance that they had ever had between each other..

**Authors Note: **This takes place as though INTEVIEW wasn't aired. Numbuh One is still there. Well in spirit.

**Theme: #**4 Our Distance and That Person

*4*

Although it was only four months between his thirteenth birthday and her thirteenth birthday it was possibly the biggest distance that they had ever had between each other.

Four months was a long time.

He wasn't renowned for his patience.

She was just a kid after all.

No matter how much he tried to tell himself that it failed.

She wasn't _just a kid_.

She never could be.

She was the one who gave him his first kiss.

Four months was a long time.

Although he wasn't renowned for his patience what most didn't know was that she wasn't either.

He was a teenager after all.

A traitor.

No matter how much she tried to tell herself that it failed.

He wasn't _just a teenager._

He wasn't_ just a traitor._

He never could be.

He was the one who gave her first kiss

Four months was a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forget**

**Summery: **"Hey, you know… Numbuh One would kill us if he knew what we did." She said somewhat off hand.

**Authors Note: **This takes place as though INTEVIEW wasn't aired. Numbuh One is still there. Well in spirit.

**Theme: #**5 "ano sa" ("hey, you know....")

* * *

*5*

She bit her lip and looked at him.

There where times when she wondered why she was so angry at him for those four months. Then she wondered why she was so foolish as to follow the blonde idiot.

However between then and now? She was perfectly happy.

Today they weren't two separate categories.

They weren't teen and kid anymore.

They weren't a traitor and a KND member.

They were teens.

They were traitors.

They were once again in the same category.

"Hey, you know… Numbuh One would kill us if he knew what we did." She said somewhat off hand.

"But he doesn't." He snapped. She bit her lip, he looked at her and his eyes softened and placed a kiss on her forehead, "it would be nice if he did though."

They were silent for a few moments as she leaned into him.

"Happy Birthday, Kooks." She smiled at the nickname.

At least they didn't have to forget.

End Transmission


End file.
